Goblin-town
Goblin-town was a Goblin dwelling in the Misty Mountains south of the Mountains of Angmar - a network of branching caves and tunnels which stretches out from the High Pass in the Northern part of the mountain range. Most of the tunnels were carved by the Goblins, though they also incorporated pre-existing caverns and passages. History During their journey to Lonely Mountain, Thorin and Company were captured by the goblins while they slept in the western entrance to these caves, thinking them to be empty. A crack opened at the back of the cave while they slept, and through that they were taken by the goblins down to the Great Goblin's cavern. Here they were eventually saved by Gandalf, and the Great Goblin was killed. This enraged the goblins, who silently pursued Gandalf, Bilbo, and the Dwarves, who ran down a long tunnel. The Company was accosted, and managed to fight free, but Bilbo was knocked unconscious while the Dwarves ran on unaware of his plight. When he came to, Bilbo found a small ring on the ground (it was the One Ring, although he did not know it then), and followed a tunnel down to Gollum's lake, where he met the creature Gollum, and played a riddle game with him. Toward the end of that game Gollum realized he did not have the ring and, suspecting Bilbo, chased after him. Bilbo, not realizing the ring's power, slipped it on, and Gollum could not find him. To keep Bilbo from escaping, Gollum ran toward the exit of the caves. Following the creature through the tunnels, Bilbo was thus inadvertently led by Gollum to the "back-door", which was the eastern entrance to the caves. Bilbo then leapt over him in the dark, evaded some goblin guards, and successfully squeezed through the final door (losing many of his shirt-buttons in the process).The Hobbit, Chapter V, "Riddles in the Dark". Portrayal in adaptations ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey In Peter Jackson's film ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'', the Great Goblin's cavern within Goblin-town is depicted as a huge underground chasm with ramshackle slums and bridges stretching out along the chasm. As the goblins were scavengers, many thing were brought into the caves. Skeletons and skulls of humans and Dwarves were everywhere, dwarf entrails were littered on the floors and other scavenged items were in the caves. Rather than the brief skirmish that appears in the book when Gandalf slays the Great Goblin, in the film the company is seen fighting their way through hundreds of goblins as they escape. Near the exit, they were confronted by the Great Goblin, who is swiftly killed by Gandalf, and the company then plummets down a deep chasm before reaching the back door and escaping. In the first film, the company falls down a trap-chute when they are sleeping in a cave in the Misty Mountains. After landing, scores of goblins capture them, rendering the Dwarves helpless. As the Dwarves are captured, Bilbo escapes, only to be attacked by one of the goblins. After a brief fight, Bilbo and the goblin fall off a bridge, and land in Gollum's cave. Meanwhile, the company is interrogated by the Great Goblin, who informs Thorin of Azog's return. Grinnah finds Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and all the goblin colony goes into a hectic fright, due to the fact that Orcrist had slain over 1000 goblins before. The Great Goblin orders the company's execution, but Gandalf saves them in time. The Dwarves fend off the goblins, and Thorin injures the Great Goblin. Gandalf leads the company out, while they are pursued by goblins, killing several along the way. The Great Goblin ambushes them on a bridge, but Gandalf slays him, causing the bridge to break under the Great Goblin's weight. The Dwarves escape Goblin-town, pursued by even more goblins, and exit the Misty Mountains. Appearances Books *''The Hobbit'' Films *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (mentioned only) *''The Hobbit (1977 animated film)'' *''The Hobbit (2003 video game)'' See also *Ettenmoors *Moria Translations around the world References de:Orkstadt it:Città dei Goblin pl:Miasto Goblinów ru:Город Гоблинов Category:Cities Category:Misty Mountains Category:Goblin Settlements